Pokemon xy Ova 1: Mi deseo
by Lord Davai
Summary: Ash durante su viaje de kalos se plantea que no tiene un sueño futuro al de ser maestro pokemon pero lo que no sabes es que dos seres malévolos lo estuvieron observando y planean usar esas dudas formadas en su corazón para sus propios planes. Podrá nuestro héroe resistir la tentación que se cumpla su mas anhelado deseo. P.S: Serena, Citron, Eureka y Gary (incluye AshxGary)


**Un saludo a todos esta es mi primera historia de pokemon y escribió para expresar a los dos únicos pokemon que son conocidos en el mundo que son malévolos sin la necesidad de influencia humana, también para argumentar las dudas que el corazón de ash podría tener si después de todos estos años de viajar no a podido encontrar lo que mas desea. El ambiente esta ubicado después del capitulo del castillo de batallas en camino para el segundo gimnasio de la liga kalos. Disfruten. Advertencia: ligero AshxGary**

* * *

Con el deseo de Ash por obtener su segunda medalla de gimnasio en la región kalos podemos ver a nuestros amigos en un profundo bosque pero con el paso del tiempo se hizo presente en el horizonte la profunda y oscura noche por lo que decidieron acampar para continuar su viaje el próximo día. Lo que no saben es que en la oscuridad son vigilados por dos entes malignos esperando el momento para hacer su jugada en contra de nuestro héroe. Mientras esto pasa Citrón y su hermana preparan la fogata y se sientan junto a Ash y Serena para hablar.

Eureka: ashu¡ que frio hace, ni con este fuego puedo calentarme, verdad hermano.

Citro: Es verdad es como si todas las estrellas del cielo desaparecieron y junto con el frio crean un ambiente espeluznante. _Dijo citrón mientras trataba de no temblar del susto._

Serena: Chicos no digan esas cosas suficiente tengo con que no hayamos podido llegar al centro pokemon y ahora que traten de asustarnos._ Dijo pero por el tono de su voz se notaba la inseguridad en sus palabras._

Ash: Ya chicos no peleen mejor hablemos un rato para distraernos y poder dormir tranquilos, ya verán que una charla entre amigos despejara todo lo malo del ambiente verdad pikachu. _Dijo con una sonrisa de confianza a lo que pikachu respondió con su pata en alto y clásico __**pika chu.**_

Citron: El tiene razón una charla podrá cortar la tensión del ambiente y reforzar los lazos entre todos ¿De qué quieren hablar?

Eureka: Ya se hablemos de nuestros sueños / deseos que tenemos y lo que esperamos encontrar en este viaje. Por mi parte encontrarle una hermosa novia a mi hermano para que se encargue de él para que yo pueda dedicarme a entrenar a Dedende._ Dijo alzando a lo alto al pequeño ratón eléctrico mientras compartían risas y citrón solo podía lamentar el deseo de su hermanita._

Serena: Yo por mi parte empecé este viaje para buscar en que soy buena y la motivación para ser una perfecta entrenadora para mi Fennekin, después de que logre encontrar eso en lo que soy buena trabajare duro hasta alcanzar todas mis expectativas. _Dijo confiada y en el fondo también pensaba en lograr que Ash sepa cómo se siente y logre recordarla._

Citron: Ahora me toca por lo que mi objetivo es fortalecerme y a mis pokemon en la batalla para ser un digno líder de gimnasio de ciudad luminila, además de perfeccionar mis increíbles inventos con el poder de la ciencia. _Dijo con su pose de científico y arreglándose las gafas mientras podemos oír a Eureka comentando __**¨Sigue pensando así no podre conseguirte esposa¨.**_

Eureka: Bueno ignorando a mi hermano dinos Ash cuáles son tus deseos en este viaje.

Ash: Eso es fácil mi deseo es convertirme en maestro pokemon junto a pikachu y mis otros pokemon.

Serena: Porque será que esa respuesta no me sorprende. _Dijo mientras le salía una gota estilo anime._

Citron: Eso está bien pero no tienes una meta o sueño futuro a convertirte en maestro pokemon, por ejemplo yo deseo usar mi experiencia adquirida en el gimnasio y para crear mejores y novedosos inventos para ayudar a los pokemon y personas; Eureka a pesar de fantasear mucho dijo que quería dedicarse a entrenar y Serena que pondría todo su esfuerzo para ser la mejor cuando encuentre su objetivo.

Serena: Es verdad Ash no tienes planeado que harás si te conviertes en maestro pokemon otro sueño o deseo que quieras realizar.

Ash: Bueno nunca me he puesto a pensar en ello desde pequeño siempre desee ser maestro pokemon y superar a todos en las batallas pero eso fue principalmente porque el molesto de Gary siempre me decía que era mejor que yo, pero plantearme que deseo mas allá de eso creo que nunca me paso por la mente que mi viaje se terminaría después de ganar una liga y ser maestro por eso **de tener algún deseo o está muy en lo profundo de mi que yo no lo puedo ver o no tengo metas ni esperanzas futuras que se me ocurran.**_ Dijo pero se notaba que esta reflexión le bajo los ánimos por lo que pikachu se puso a acariciar a Ash para relajarlo._

Eureka: Tranquilo Ash no es importante ya verás que con el tiempo encontraras eso que tu corazón desea para poder ser feliz.

Serena: Es verdad despreocúpate ahora estas igual que yo realizando este viaje para encontrar eso que te falta. _Dijo con una sonriso lo que logro subirle un poco los ánimos a ash para poderle dar usa sonrisa de respuesta._

Después de terminar su charla de grupo nuestros amigos se retiraron cada uno a descansar en sus sacos de dormir y acomodarse en las tiendas, mientras tanto entre los arboles los dos entes tenían sus miradas clavadas en Ash y mostrando unas perversas sonrisas porque al parecer el último comentario de nuestro maestro pokemon les complació.

E1: Es momento aprovechemos que ya están dormidos tenemos que hacer esto antes de que salga el sol, recuerda no tengo energía de sobra y esto me debilitara. Que espera ponte a trabajar o no vivirás para contarlo._ Dijo este ser que por sus espeluznantes ojos rojo y tamaño podemos saber que no es humano._

E2: No tienes que gritarme sé lo que tengo que hacer. _Dijo para después que todo su cuerpo y sus ojos empezaran a brillar de un profundo color amarillo. ¨_**Psíquico¨.**

E1: Dulce sueños elegido me asegurare personalmente que esta noche quede grabada en tu mente hasta el último día de tu vida. _Dijo mientras observaba como las ondas de energía de su compañero rodeaban a ash interrumpiendo la calma de su descanso._

**Sueño de Ash:**

En un espacio infinito todo cubierto por la oscuridad y las sombras podemos ver a ash tendido en el suelo inmóvil rodeado de niebla, eso hasta que empieza a recuperar la conciencia y se pone de pie analizando el nuevo ambiente que le rodea y hablándole al vacio para expresar las dudas que se le presentan.

Ash: ¿Dónde estoy? Chicos, Pikachu, Serena, Eureka y Citrón amigos salgan donde quiera que estén. _Grito pero al no recibir respuesta noto que estaba solo o eso es lo pensaba hasta que sintió una voz a sus espaldas al darse vuelta se encontró con un gigante ave pokemon de color negro y rojo con un conjunto de garras y esos penetrantes ojos de color sangre que hicieron que al elegido se le pusieran los pelos de punta._ ¿Quién eres tú?.

Yveltal: Yo soy Yveltal el pokemon de la destrucción aquel que gobierna sobre la muerte en esta región del mundo, tengo entendido que ya te has encontrado con otros dioses pokemon como yo.

Ash: Eres un pokemon legendario de kalos, pero porque te apareces ante mí y porque puedo entender lo que dices. _Dijo entre sorprendido y confundido por la aparición de este misterioso pokemon._

_Yveltal: Gracias a una conexión psíquica me puedes entender elegido y la razón de mi aparición es que no pude evitar oír la conversación entre tu con los otros humanos y por tus sentimientos puros por los pokemon decidí hacer tu mas anhelado deseo realidad._

Ash: Que es una broma verdad jaja o en serio puedes cumplir mi deseo de ser maestro pokemon. _Dijo nuestro héroe entre dudoso y curioso sin saber que estaba entrando a la boca del lobo cada segundo que escucha al ave de la destrucción._

Sin que Ash se diera cuenta una tercera figura misteriosa se apareció por encima del legendario y místico ser con el que platicaba, esta al estar cubierta por las sombras era imperceptible hasta que revelo su existencia al hablarle al joven entrenador.

E2: Para el grande y poderoso Yveltal nada es imposible muchacho a pesar de ser el guardián de la muerte es capaz de interferir en la vida aunque no a un nivel como Xerneas, por eso para poder cumplir tu deseo es necesario que nos prestes tu poder, si tu le das tu aura a mi dios él con gusto te recompensara. No dudes muchacho puedes confiar sin peligro después de todo como los humanos dicen ningún pokemon es malvado por eso no hay razón para que lo que decimos sea falso. _Dijo este ser pero entre las sombra tenia la mas retorcía sonrisa peoa lo único visible eran sus fríos ojos amarillas._

Yveltal: Mi compañero esta en lo cierto te doy mi palabra que esto es en verdad no es una trampa ni nada parecido, después de todo tú eres el elegido aquel que desde las cenizas mantiene en equilibrio a humanos y pokemon. Yo al ser la destrucción entro en esa gran obra celestial que es el equilibrio universal y mi único deseo es poder pagar tu gran trabajo y esfuerzo de la mejor forma que se me ocurrió, la cual fue cumplir tu deseo de corazón puro.

Estos recientes sucesos pusieron en una situación de conflicto moral a nuestro joven entrenador al principio estaba dudoso y rechazaría esa oferta enseguida pero después de oír lo dicho por el pokemon ave y su acompañante una pequeña mancha de avaricia y deseo se empezó a formar en su corazón y mente, hasta que después de debatir consigo mismo decidió seguir sus instintos de actuar primero y pensar después, por lo cual su respuesta a la figura legendario fue un claro y rotundo¨ **Acepto¨.**

Pero después de decir eso empezó a razonar si fue lo correcto cuando un terrible frio recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y al mirar a sus acompañantes pudo notar que su felicidad era exuberantemente mayor que al principio. _ Estos fueron los pensamientos de Ash Ketchum hasta que tuvo que volver a la realidad porque los pokemon volvieron a charlas con él._

E2: Perfecto ahora muéstranos elegido cuál es tu mayor deseo aquello que tu corazón puro mas desea para satisfacer toda esa bondad y poder que irradia, abre tus más oscuros y secretos pensamientos a nosotros que poseemos la llave de ese corazón enterrado en las cenizas. ¨**Paz Mental¨. **_Dijo el pokemon y seguido de eso ondas mentales se dirigieron hacia Ash que no tuvo tiempo de reacciona, en unos segundos todo su cuerpo dejo de sentirlo y sus pensamientos empezaron a dejar de ser controlables y correr sin control por su mente, todos esto reflejado en sus ojos que se tornaron de un oscuro y frio tono dorado y quedaron en un trance perfecto._

_Alrededor del muchacho se empezó a concentrar toda la niebla del espacio infinito que lo rodeaba para después separarse de su cuerpo y formar una figura entre el humano y los pokemon que tomo la forma de Ash pero con un traje de campeón de la liga pokemon._

Yveltal: Así que este es su deseo recibir aquel vulgar titulo humano de maestro pokemon, bueno es hora de que me desde tu… _Pero el pokemon ave no pudo continuar porque la figura formada por la niebla empezó a alterarse y cambiar completamente su forma mientras de la boca de Ash salían frases detalladas de lo que su corazón pensaba._

_Ash: _no tienes planeado que harás si te conviertes en maestro pokemon, siempre desee ser maestro pokemon y superar a todos en las batallas pero eso fue principalmente porque el molesto de Gary siempre me decía que era mejor que yo, **de tener algún deseo o está muy en lo profundo de mi que yo no lo puedo ver o no tengo metas ni esperanzas futuras que se me ocurran. **_Cuando las palabra del semiconsciente elegido se callaron y su boca dejo de moverse la niebla tomo la forma de un muchacho un poco más alto que Ash, con una piel de color canela y cabello castaño y ropa de color negro y blanco; que de tener los ojos abiertos serian de un hermoso y profundo verde esmeralda._

Yveltal: Inútil ser sobre desarrollado que te haces llamar a ti mismo pokemon psíquico explica que paso. _Dijo el legendario con una voz exigente e irritada._

E2: Tranquilízate recuerda lo que el muchacho dijo cuando estaba hablando con las ratas humanas su deseo siempre fue ser maestro pokemon pero si tenía un deseo mayor era desconocido para su débil y pequeña mente, tu le dijiste que le cumplirías su deseo de corazón puro y gracias a mi ataque de paz mental se nos revelo la verdadera forma de eso que tanto anhela y necesita el yo más oscuro y primitivo de este mocoso.

Yveltal: Entonces esta otra forma de vida inferior humana es lo que desea, interesante y mucho más útil y manipulable que ese falso sueño de ser maestro pokemon. Molusco encárgate de preparar el ambiente y luego no interfieras me encargo del resto. ¨**Psíquico¨. **_Seguido de rugir el nombre de su técnica los espeluznantes ojos del ave gigante brillaron a la vez que un aura roja rodeo el cuerpo formado por la ilusión del corazón de Ash, dando como resultado que este joven Gary abriera sus ojos mostrando que en vez de un profundo esmeralda se encontraban oscuras gemas doradas similares a las del entrenador pokemon que se encontraba al frente._

E2: **¨Espacio raro¨ y ¨Descanso¨. **_La infinita nada que rodeaba a todos empezó a cambiar y deformarse hasta crear una hermosa pradera llena con flores y un gran rio con lago y una vista de cielo radiante y despejado simbolizando la calma que transmite este nuevo lugar, del ambiente desapareció los dos pokemon para solo quedar los dos humanos. _

El semiconsciente Ash que hasta ahora no se había movido empezó a analizar y observar el área para darse cuenta que le era familiar, sin poder evitarlo le empezaron a llegar recuerdos de su infancia junto a su mejor amigo Gary Oak.

Flash back:

Podemos observar a dos jóvenes Ash y Gary tendidos en el pasto a orillas del rio el primero de 5 años y el segundo de 6 años observando en el cielo el comenzar del atardecer, cada uno a su lado con equipo de pescar prueba de lo que hicieron toda esa tarde hasta necesitar un descanso para poder recuperarse y relajarse. En un momento dado el joven ash se inclino para recostar su cabeza en el cuerpo de su amigo mientras este se acomodaba para dejar al moreno usarlo como almohada.

Ash: Gary gracias por traerme a pescar me divertí mucho._ Dijo el más joven mientras un ligero rubor se formo en sus mejillas y que con esa sonrisa traviesa hicieron que su compañero respondiera con una dulce y tierna sonrisa._

Gary: No tienes que agradecerme ashy boy, yo también me divertí mucho esta tarde incluso cuando tuve que evitar que torpemente te calleras al rio.

Ash: No seas malo, estaba resbaloso las rocas, no soy un torpe. _Dijo pero en sus ojos se podía ver que tenía ganas de llorar._

Gary: No lo dije para ponerte triste así que no llores tampoco eres un torpe yo creo que eres increíble siempre estas animado y afrontando de forma positiva las cosas, al contrario de mí que me gusta pensar antes de actuar, pero eso es lo que te hace especial. _ Después de decir esto la cara del joven de piel canela estaba que ardía de la pena y se tornaba de mil colores._

Ash: Enserio gracias Gary, prométeme que siempre vamos a estar juntos así yo te cuidare y tú me cuidaras para que ambos podamos sonreír y ser felices. _Dijo el infante después de abalanzarse sobre su amigo y atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo que aumento la cercanía de los dos._

Gary: Te lo prometo ashy boy siempre estaremos juntos y me encargare que esa adorable sonrisa nunca desaparezca de tu rostro. _Dijo con toda sinceridad y de corazón._

Fin del Flash back.

Al terminar con esa onda de recuerdos que lo dejaron un poco aturdido la mirada del entrenador de pikachu se enfoco en la persona que tenia adelante que era la viva imagen de su amigo de la infancia. El cual empezó a acercarse y hablar con una voz idéntica a la de Gary.

Gary (Y): Recuerdas este lugar ashy boy nos la pasábamos todos los días jugando tú y yo solos era nuestro lugar secreto, yo me acuerdo y son de los momentos más preciados que guardare hasta mis últimos días.

Ash: Gary en verdad eres tú, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado no importa cuantos amigos hice a lo largo de mis viajes, nadie ha podido lograr llenar el vacío que tu dejaste todos esos años que nuestra amistad se rompió. A pesar que la última vez que nos vimos quedamos en buenos términos yo te extraño y quiero que estemos juntos como me prometiste para ser felices. _Dijo ash mientras ambos estaban cada vez más cerca, ambos dejaron de avanzar y se podía ver como Gary extendía su brazo para que nuestro héroe le tomara la mano._

Gary (Y): Pero tu espera ha terminado ashy boy porque tu deseo es **que estemos los dos juntos por toda la eternidad, **toma mi mano y entrégale tu aura a Yveltal con ese poder el podrá controlar tanto la vida como la muerte y cumplir nuestro deseo de corazón porque como tu deseo un futuro juntos solo tú y yo. _Dijo para posteriormente el cuerpo de Gary se rodeara de una intensa aura roja y el cuerpo de Ash de una pura y brillante aura azul, con cada segundo que pasaba la mano de ash se acercaba a la del moreno frente a él y cuando estaban a punto de unirse se escucho una voz resonante en todo el espacio, seguido la ilusión de la pradera cayo dejando la infinita y oscura nada del comienzo._

_Voz: _ELEGIDO POR FAVOR PARA NO ESCUCHES A ESOS DOS SOLO TE ESTAN MANIPULANDO._ Fue el grito que resonó en toda el área._

Ahora además de Ash, Gary, Yvental y su acompañante aparecieron al lado contrario de los dos pokemon malévolos dos figura una alta del mismo tamaño que el ave y otra más pequeña.

Ash al darse cuenta de las nuevas voces giro se cabeza hacia atrás y se les quedo mirando con esos fríos ojos sin vida y les hablo.

Ash: ¿Quiénes son?.

Diancie: Somos los pokemon legendarios Diancie y Xerneas pero eso no es lo importante escucha atentamente estos dos solo te están utilizando quieren tu aura para poder restaura los poderes de Yveltal antes de tiempo y si tienen éxito el podrá consumir la energía vital de todo ser vivo en el planeta. Ahora mismo Xerneas está más debilitado que su opuesto el dios de la muerte pero al menos logramos entrar en esta ilusión creada para engañarte.

Pero antes que el pequeño pokemon de roca pudiera continuar el y su acompañante tipo hada fueron golpeados por una **psicocarga** y quedaron tendidos en el suelo apenas consiente para poder oír lo que declaraba el responsable del ataque.

E2: No se quieran pasar de listos tal vez no sea un pokemon legendario como ustedes pero mis habilidades psíquicas son a un nivel sobre la de ustedes y todo pokemon existen, solo comparables con el mítico mew y el no tan conocido mewtwo. Ante mi ustedes dos son simples ratas de cañería. _Declaro este siniestro ser mientras su risa malévola y petulante se expandía a los oídos de sus espectadores, mientras esto ocurría los pensamientos de la poderosa ave de la destrucción habían tomado un rumbo nuevo para adaptarse a esta situación presente._

Yveltal:_ ¨No me esperaba que estos dos aparecieran eso cambia todo lo que tenía previsto, por suerte Xerneas está en peores condiciones que yo tanto que ella ni puede hablar por haber irrumpido en la ilusión. El sol está a punto de salir se me acaba el tiempo, será que me equivoque a escuchar a este molesto molusco y haber actuando antes de tiempo para que el elegido no interrumpirá mi resurgir; al principio me pareció adecuado pero con la presencia de estas plagas yo puedo salir igual de perjudicado que ella¨. _**Ya no tiene caso lo que está hecho no se puede cambiar ¨Psíquico¨. **

Los ojos de Gary brillaron en rojo para dar paso a una sonrisa en su rostro que no duro mucho cuando retomo su plática con Ash que había sido interrumpido por las bestias mitológicas de la región de Kalos.

Gary (Y): Vamos ashy boy sabes que yo no te mentiría toma mi mano y podremos estar juntos para siempre, viviremos en el nuevo mundo creado a partir de la cenizas de este después de que el dios Yveltal purifique las almas de humanos y pokemon dándoles la salvación eterna de la muerte, después de todo es tu trabajo como elegido resurgir de las cenizas y traer el equilibrio a este mundo que nacerá por obra de tu aura y los poderes de el dios de la destrucción. Y te prometo que en cada paso que des te acompañare para que seamos felices, nunca mas estarás solo porque yo estaré junto a ti. _Dijo pero esta vez en vez de una sonrisa gentil o neutral su expresión solo reflejaba maldad y avaricia junto con dos ojos dorados llenos de odio y desprecio, pero eso no afecto en nada que Ash retomar su curso para unir sus manos mientras su aura se hacía cada vez más visible e intensa._

Diancie: Elegido por favor reacciona no puedes entregarles tu aura condenaras a tanto pokemon como humanos a una era de oscuridad eterna, en serio tu corazón puro y lleno de amor a los pokemon está dispuesto a pagar tan alto precio por un deseo para fines propios. _Pregunto el pequeño pokemon roca con la esperanza de que el elegido se opusiera a las órdenes de Yveltal, esa pequeño rayo de esperanza se extinguió tan rápido que nunca existió cuando ash le respondió._

_Ash: _Entiendo lo mal y egoísta de mi parte querer que esto se cumpla pero es mi deseo quiero estar con Gary para que al fin yo pueda ser feliz, todo este tiempo estuve ayudando a otros a encontrar su felicidad tanto humanos como pokemon pero nunca me concentre en hallar la mía porque creía que era imposible, pero si Yveltal tiene el poder para hacerlo con gusto le dejare usar mi aura para que Gary y yo podamos **estar juntos eternamente. **_Declaro el elegido mientras acercaba su mano para estrecharla con el dios que controlaba a su amigo, sin darse cuenta la aura que rodeaba a Ash empezó a tornarse de un color mezcla de negro y morado pero lo que más lucia era un brillante resplandor de luz negra que salía del lugar donde se encontraba su corazón. Todo esto presenciado por Diancie que decidió que no podía hacer nada para evitar la tragedia se dejo caer al suelo y Xerneas que al no poder hablar derramaba lagrimas en silencio esperando el fin del mundo y la existencia de la vida._

En el último segundo cuando las manos de Ash y Gary casi estaban completamente unidas un estruendoso ruido se oyó por todo el espacio y relámpagos de electricidad cayeron del cielo en todas direcciones, los dos pokemon malévolos fueron agarrados desprevenidos y no pudieron evitar que el más grande y potente de los rayos cayera sobre ash.

Yveltal: Molusco que está pasando explícate. _Dijo la gigante ave al ver como el suelo debajo de los pies de ash se rompía y este se caía al vacio aun recibiendo de lleno el relámpago que salió de la nada._

E2: Están interfiriendo desde el exterior debemos salir de aquí antes de que quedemos encerrados para siempre. _Después de lo dicho tanto los pokemon hada y roca que se encontraban ya se habían retirado, por lo cual Yveltal y su compañero salieron de ese espacio pero antes el ave de la destrucción para descargar su frustración desgarro la ilusión de Gary la cual regreso a su estado original solo niebla flotante en la profunda y oscura nada de una mente._

**Mundo Real: **

Con el brillante resplandor de la mañana que baña todo el bosque eliminado los restos de la oscuridad y sombras creadas por la noche podemos observar a Ash Ketchum despertar de un profundo y largo sueño de la forma más irregular con un grito de puro terror que congelo el corazón de los que estaban a su lado en ese momento y su estado físico tampoco era el mejor estaba bañado completamente de sudor y parecía que podría desfallecer en cualquier momento.

Serena: Ash estas bien perdónanos por despertarte de ese modo pero estabas que gritabas y te sacudías, diciendo un montón de cosas sin sentido y ya nos estábamos asustando. _ Dijo con una mirada de arrepentimiento por temor a que el entrenador recién levantado estuviera molesto._

Eureka: Es verdad intentamos con todo gritando, agua, hasta el tonto invento de mi hermano para despertarme pero nada funcionaba.

Citron: Ellas están en lo correcto lo único que se nos ocurrió para despertarte de esa profunda pesadilla en la que te encontrabas fue usar el impactrueno de pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika chu. _Dijo el pokemon lanzándole a su entrenador una mirada de preocupación, pero en los pensamientos de Ash no lograron llegar nada de lo que le habían dicho ya que estaba analizando los recientes hechos ocurridos esa noche._

Ash: ¨Acaso todo fue un sueño pero se sintió tan real, yo parado ante esos pokemon y sus palabras y promesas todo está grabado en mis recuerdos y no puedo dejar de pensar en ello¨. En ese momento un cierto fragmento de esa noche golpeo a ash de lleno e hizo que se le subieran los colores y la temperatura a millón ¨ con gusto le dejare usar mi aura para que Gary y yo podamos **estar juntos eternamente¨. ** Después de pasar el shock corriendo más rápido que su keromatsu agarro la bandeja con la que había cenado en la noche para usarlo espejo y se pudo escuchar un suspiro de alivio al notar que sus ojos tenían su cálido color chocolate al contrario de esos fríos y duros ojos dorados de su recuerdo.

Serena: Ash estas bien di algo por favor ¿necesitas que te llevemos a un centro pokemon o alguna otra cosa?. _Dijo la joven con gorro rosado y no solo ella estaba preocupada los hermanos y pikachu también se estaban empezando a perturbarse por el silencio de Ash, este al notarlo decidió tranquilizar a sus compañeros._

Ash: No se preocupen chicos ya estoy bien tuve una pesadilla muy mala pero ahora que desperté estoy perfecto, me voy a dar un baño en el rio que está un poco más adelante por favor no me sigan necesito estar un momento a solas, ahorita regreso para que podamos continuar a la siguiente ciudad para mi batalla de gimnasio. _Después de dejar un poco más tranquilos a sus amigos ash se encamino al rio pero a la mitad se apoyo en un árbol y sin hablarle a alguien en especifico decidió que ya había ordenado parte de lo que vivió en ese sueño._

Al pensarlo con claridad no sé si fue un sueño o si de verdad ocurrió toda esa experiencia pero gracias a ella al fin pude encontrar el deseo de mi corazón aquella meta que me faltaba para establecer mis objetivos en la vida._ Colocando su puño en el pecho pronuncio la siguiente declaración _**Me convertiré en maestro pokemon con el objetivo de poder fortalecerme y al estar listo creare ese mundo en el que Gary y yo podamos vivir juntos eternamente.**_** Pero esto lo lograre con mis propias fuerzas no con un deseo que me ofrezca alguien más o poder prestado, porque de ser así aunque se cumpliera no desaparecería este vacío en mi interior**__. Esta demás aclarar que al terminar su discurso la cara de nuestro héroe estaba más roja que un tomate, por lo que decidió seguir su camino al rio con solo un pensamiento en mente por primera vez desde la noche el cual era _**¨Desde cuando me enamore de mi amigo de la infancia, del presumido de Gary¨ .**

Desde un acantilado por encima del lugar donde acamparon nuestros héroes se podía observar a dos pokemon muy disgustados con los resultados que arrojaron su magnífico y malévolo plan a la izquierda se encuentra el poderoso dios Yveltal y a la derecha ahora con los rayos del reluciente sol podemos saber la identidad de su acompañante es de Malamar.

Malamar: De no haber sido por esas ratas humanas y su pikachu la victoria hubiera sido nuestra teníamos al elegido en nuestras manos, su alma no se volverá a abrir ante nosotros ni con mi poder psíquico ahora que su corazón y mente están sincronizados.

Yveltal: Pero no todo fue un fracaso ahora en el corazón del elegido se encuentra una mancha de duda, una mancha de oscuridad, una mancha que representa un vinculo con la destrucción y la muerte. Eso me da ventaja a la hora que Xerneas y Diancie lo quieran usar en contra mía. _Dijo la siniestra ave mientras que su acompañante puso una de sus mas macabras sonrisas al recordar el potente resplandor de luz oscura que emitió por unos segundos el corazón de Ash Ketchum._

Malamar: Bueno nosotros nos retiramos porque nosotros debemos volver a trabajar en el sistema E.R para la reconstrucción de este mundo y de seguro usted gran Yveltal también debe tener cosas que hacer. _Dijo el pokemon calamar mientras desaparecía flotando entre los árboles._

Yveltal: Tienes razón aunque este plan me perjudico lo bueno es que Xerneas también se debilito por interferir ambos debemos recuperar la energía perdida antes de que lleguen los últimos momentos de nuestra existencia terrenal, tal vez incluso debamos retrasar nuestro resurgir mientras estaré durmiendo en forma de crisálida. _Dijo la tenebrosa ave para luego alzarse al cielo y desaparecer entre las nuves._

**Narrador: Un don es un regalo o una maldición pero aquel que los posee tiene la elección de usarlos de la manera que el prefiera, cuando llegue el momento se definirá si tu controlaras ese poder o el a ti. **

**El viajes de nuestros héroes continua sin que sepan que una gran oscuridad se extiende por la región de Kalos , cuáles serán los planes de Malamar y Yveltal para humanos y pokemon. Podrá Ash crear ese mundo que su corazón desea.**

**Esta historia continuara….**

**¿FIN?.**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia de ser así continuara haciendo mas ovas que al principio seguirán el curso de algunos episodios de XY pero luego se separaran en una aventura completamente diferente para detener a Yveltal y Malamar, como se descubrirá si ash podrá cumplir el deseo que su corazón le dicta. Saludos es pero sus comentarios.**


End file.
